


The Magic That Branded My Soul

by M14Mouse



Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vida is thinking about getting another tattoo…now, if she only talks Chip out of getting a superhero tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic That Branded My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them.

“No, Chip.” 

“But….But…it would be awesome!”

“If you get one, you are going to want to get a million more.”

“But they are superheroes! They are awesome.” 

“Yes, they are awesome. But you are a superhero…I don’t see you going around and tattooing that on your butt.” 

Chip gave her this look then pouted. 

“Just…a tiny X-Men symbol?”

“No.”

“Batman?”

“Overdone…and no.” 

“Green Lantern?” 

“NO!”

He pouted again…now, he was giving her a puppy dog look. 

“Chip….”

“Please?” 

“No…Beside, superheroes tattoos are a dime a dozen. They got to have a meaning.”

“What is your new one going to be then?”

“The mystic symbol with our morphing call. See?” She pulled out her wand and mumbled the spell. 

Her wand glowed slightly then the mystic symbol floated upward then their morphing call circled around the symbol. 

“Nice. Where are you going to put it?” He said as he examined it carefully. 

“On the other shoulder…opposite side of the other one.” 

Her first one was her pixie. If someone told her years ago, that she would have a pixie on her shoulder. She gave them a what in the hell face and probably kick their asses. Now…well…it made just made sense. 

“Oh, that made sense. I want one right here….” He said as he lifted up his shirt and pointed to his hip. She nodded her head then something caught her eye. 

“What the hell?!” She said as she grabbed him and lifted up his shirt. 

“HEY!”

“You got a tattoo without tell me!” 

“It is just my crest, Vee. Not a big deal.” 

She snorted. Daggeron and Leanbow made it a big deal. A knight’s crest supposed to use to mark students and their land. Chip spent days working on it. It made her feel kind of special when he shown her first. 

One thing was for sure….it wasn’t what she thought. 

In the center was a tower and above it was a single star. In the background were a multiple rays of colors from the tower. 

Of course, she had to ask what it meant. 

“I got it from a manga.” 

“Of course.” 

“But…I made it my own.” 

“Go on….” 

“In the manga, it said that shining stars in the sky, open the way for them all. Spirits residing throughout the universe, guide them. Flame, shine upon them to make it easier for them to be found. Thunder and Lightning, show them the way. So, they will be not get lost. Water, cleanse and purify their souls….so that their sins will be forgiven. Earth, gently protect their fallen bodies. So that they will not be forgotten. Wind, carry our voices and our prayers to them. So, they can wait for us with no worries or regrets. Spirits, give all these lives forgiveness and peace. So, at world’s end, we can meet them once again.” 

Well…damn. She almost wanted to read it….almost. 

“So, what is your spin?” 

“My crest represented the journey. Because become a knight was just that….a journey. The star represented the guide for their many journeys and the journeys that I have taken to get here. Tower represented home. So, if you lose your way, home is always available to you. You can always come back. The red ray represented focus. So, that you complete your task ahead. Blue represented forgiveness. You are going to make mistakes. Don’t let it beat you down. Green represented inner strength. There are times that life will suck and beat you down. Inner strength in the end…always shone through. White represented determination. It is kind of like a blizzard to me. So, you have to fight way through in order to get the important parts. Silver represented spirit. So, it won’t yield to the times ahead. Yellow represented courage. Sometimes, courage isn’t about doing the right thing for someone else, it has to be for yourself. Pink represented love.” 

“Kind of sappy.” 

He shook his head as if she didn’t get it…which she didn’t. 

“Love isn’t about romance, Vee. It is about friends, family, and prefect strangers…most of all, yourself.”

“Still corny.” 

“Maybe…” He said with a grin. 

Sometimes, Chip could still surprise her. 

Because the more, she thought about it…the more it made sense. 

Not that she would tell him about it. 

“You should have told me. I would have gone with you.”

He shook his head. 

“Maybe next time…”

“Chip….” 

He isn’t about to say it. She won’t let him. 

“Come on, Vee….it will be tiny.” 

“Chip….” 

“Come on…just Spiderman symbol…Please….”

“NO!” 

End


End file.
